Living With Depression
by Agnar Ionwyn
Summary: Depression creeps up on you quietly. At the very beginning you struggle with the little things that you usually just ignore them. Its like a headache you'll tell yourself its temporary and it will pass, its just another bad day. But its not. BTS fanfic, MinYoon, Yoongi centered. Rated M for some suicidal triggers.
1. The Beginning

_**Living With Depression**_

 _Depression creeps up on you quietly. At the very beginning you struggle with the little things that you usually just ignore them. Its like a headache you'll tell yourself its temporary and it will pass, its just another bad day. But its not._

 _._

It was 3 AM in the morning and no matter how tired Yoongi was, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Its been 4 days straight that this happened to him, but he didn't seem to care much about it. Yoongi then decided to just open his laptop and working on something. Either type up some lyrics, or editing some photos of him and the other members like he used to. But when the laptop turned on, he only stares blankly at the empty document of Ms Word. He closed it since he doesn't feel like typing anything and decided to open up his photoshop. And after a while of editing, he lost the feeling and turn off his laptop and trying to get some sleep since he must be ready early tomorrow. Yoongi thought he might be just too tired so he doesn't seem to be in the mood for anything. He thought things will change in the morning like it used to. Its just a temporary things and he'll get better soon, or so he thought.

.

 _You're stuck in this state of mind, you get used in putting on a social mask and you continue to live among other people, because this is what you have to do. That's what others do. However, the problem does not go away. You struggle to put on a play, everyday, and its thought to cost you more and more. That is why you fall even deeper and thats when you slowly start back away from friends and family, sometimes completely shutting them out._

 _._

The whole week of sleeping at 3 AM finally gets him, and Yoongi could not be more sensitive than he is today. Scrumpled up papers scattered around in his bedroom, he was pissed because he couldn't seem to write anything good lately. Though Yoongi believe it must be because he's lack of sleep, it still make him mad and in the end throw away his notebook to the corner of the room.

"Yoongi hyung.." a familiar voice of his favourite dongsaeng could be heard on his bedroom door. Yoongi, which currently curled on his bed, peeking out from his blanket to look at his younger friend with weary expression which makes Jimin worried about him even more.

"Are you okay?" Jimin finally asked as he notices all the scrumpled papers around Yoongi's bed. He was never this messy, and all the scattered papers only make Jimin's worry grow. Yoongi just sighed and muttered an 'I'm okay just need some sleep' before burying his head back inside his blanket. Only in this cocooned position does Yoongi feel safe recently. He didn't know why but he feel safe somehow.

"Okay.. If you need anything just let me or the other know.." and with that, Jimin walk out from his bedroom and leaving Yoongi on his own again. Yoongi didn't move from his cocoon, but he also couldn't sleep. He thought that he must return to his normal self ASAP or it will make the others worried about him as well.

.

 _All satisfaction is gone. The little things that used to bring you joy are now worthless. Even the simplest task become painful. And that is when you lack motivation. Now.. Why would you keep on trying if nothing makes you happy anyway? All of this make you feel even worse, and you get caught up in a vicious circle. Suddenly you find yourself living in slow motion. Days become indistinguishable, just white noise.. Just heaviness filling your mind and spilling all over your body._

 _._

They were practicing, and its been a while since Yoongi join them since the very beginning. The practice went well for Yoongi, but only at the beginning. The more Yoongi spend his time with the other members, he felt more and more drained emotionally. Their jokes, their usual playful demeanor, even their voices become overwhelming and Yoongi could only sit there, doing nothing, like a living dead. Feeling empty and blank and he only want to return to his own room as soon as possible. Everything is draining him and Yoongi hate it.

Its already more than two weeks after his insomnia begin, Yoongi take a longer time on doing everything. He kept missing the beat in dance practice, he rarely have dinner together with all the other members anymore, and he always feel dead beat in the morning. Namjoon notice this and decided to ask Yoongi about it.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Namjoon asked with a gentle voice but you can still sense the firmness in it. Yoongi jolted in surprise as he was just taking a glass of water when Namjoon suddenly talk to him. Yoongi gulp down all the water in his glasses before answering his leader.

"Well.. What do you want to talk about?" Yoongi asked back nervously. He was drained enough today, from the fanmeet, their seems endless practice and meeting more and more people.

"Lets have a seat, first.." Namjoon suggested and they both sit on the floor of the practice room. No one but them left since the other already have their rest on their bedroom. Yoongi, which couldn't sleep at that moment, never thought that he would have a company tonight. Moreover, it was his leader. He then realize he's been fucked up on their practices lately and Namjoon might notice plus dislike that. Oh Yoongi is sure he'll get lectured tonight.

"What bothers you?" Yoongi lifted his head as Namjoon asked the first question. His voice are not as stern as before, and it changes with worries. Namjoon noticed the drastic change on Yoongi cause he was getting more quiet and having lack communications with him and the other members. He no longer shares jokes and just.. simply there. Namjoon doesn't even feel like Yoongi is alive these past few weeks. Yoongi spent most of his time by himself in his bedroom or somewhere else aside from the practice sessions.

"You seems more exhausted than you used to be. Jimin told me you weren't sleeping well this past weeks. Do you have something in your mind?" Namjoon asked again when Yoongi just sit there, staring blankly and tiredly at his leader. Yoongi just shook his head, he didn't know what to say as an answer as he didn't get it as well.

"Maybe I just.. Need some more rest. Maybe its just me being anxious or something.." Yoongi finally speak up, he just said what he felt. Not the whole part, just the probability since he didn't even know if he's depressed.

"Do you want me to speak up to our PD so you could take a break and return to your home for two or three days?" Namjoon offered, and it seems like a small escape is what Yoongi actually need. His eyes lit and thought maybe this is what he needed so he just agreed with Namjoon's offer.

"That might be what I need.. Thanks, leader.."

.

 _You feel as though you will never be happy again. You continue to back away and destroy relationships. You're ashamed for everything you've done and everything you haven't. There is a part of you that want to make things right, a sudden positive upsurge makes you want to go out and meet people, but its all very short-lived because you know it wont work anyway._

 _._

Getting back home doesn't seem to give any effect on Yoongi's condition. When he was resting on his own bedroom alone, all he could think about is how he could no longer make any worthy or even good lyric material. It depressed him even more and he felt an excessive guilts which get worse each hours he spent by himself. His parents and his big brother notice the change of his behaviour but Yoongi still didn't say a word about it. He don't know what to tell but feeling dead inside, even after hours and hours of sleeping, lazying around and doing things he like, he just.. no longer feel happy in everything he do. When he look at his phone and seeing the chats from the other members saying they missed him and want him back as soon as possible, Yoongi felt the urge to return back to the dorm to practice with them and spend more time with his favourite people to redeem his guilt on fucking up at the dance practices and unable to produce any good lyrics.

.

 _Things that make your friends excited, and you indifferent and you become aware of the huge gap that lies between you. Another failure is not an option so in the end you choose to be alone in your comfort zone where no one asks any questions._

 _._

Opening up their shared twitter account, Yoongi finds a bunch of tweets from his fellow members taking a picture together. Namjoon and Jin, Taehyung and Hoseok, and Jimin with Jungkook. And all of the members in the picture. All of them, except him. Yoongi never feel so faraway from all the members like he did tonight. Where he was all alone in his bedroom and the rest of the members are gathering up together, probably having fun without him.

The next evening, after spending another sleepless night, Yoongi return back to the dorm. His footsteps get heavier as he walk towards the station along with his older brother. He waved his brother goodbye as the train start to roll out the station.

Yoongi spent the hours of the trip to think through about himself and why he act this way for the past weeks. But the more he think, the more he lost and couldn't figure out why. It makes him depressed even more and he started tothink of how he was not fit anywhere. Where he was not fit in the picture with the rest of the Bangtan members. How he felt like he was never belong in the group nor anywhere in this world.

The feeling is overwhelming, but Yoongi couldn't even cry or getting his emotions out. He just sit there on his seat, staring blankly at the dark view outside. When the train finally arrived at Seoul station, Yoongi just step outside of the train and sit on the bench nearby. His mind was blank and he didn't have any strength to walk himself back to the dorm.

Some last trains past through the track before him and the reoccurring suicidal thoughts pass through Yoongi's mind every time a train rolls nearby. What if he just jump on the track and die? Will he be finally at peace..?

.

 _The low self esteem and the lack of purpose become unbearable. You finally realize you cant go on that way and two things can happen. You either decide to get some help, or you might attempt a suicide.._

 _._

He was almost jumped. Almost unconsciously throw himself towards the rolling train in front of him. When his phone ring and he jumped back, as far as he could, from the edge of the railway. With his trembling hands, he pick up his phone from his jacket's pocket. A familiar name appeared on the screen. He picked up the call and he felt like his heart sink when he heard the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Yoongi hyung?"

"Jiminnie.. Help me.." and Yoongi finally break out in tears.

* * *

The italic text is from this video on youtube watch?v=EJ_S5Rjt_iI

HELLO HELLO! I'm back! Finally!

Unfortunately, I have to delete the multi chapter fics that I'm writing in this account as I already lost the muse to write it. I'm sorry! ;w;)

So I currently working on my thesis when I made this. I got the inspiration from the video and I look for the video also because of my thesis so yeah. :"D

My dear rp partner, which played as Yoongi, throw me in to BTS hell so voila. My OTPs are NamJin, MinYoon and Vkook though I can't seem to look at Tae, Jungkook and Hoseok separately. For me, they are triplet babies. LMAO

So this fic basically Suga centered, but also a MinYoon fic. RnR will be very much appreciated! But for grammar, I cannot promise I'll get better soon :"D

See you on chapter 2! Don't worry its not all angst. X"D Maybe. AwA)~ I speak bahasa so don't worry on giving bahasa for your reviews! Thanks for reading XD

-Ches A-


	2. The Revelation

_**Living With Depression**_

All Bangtan members belong to their family and BigHit.

The storyline belong to me.

Boys x Boys

~Please enjoy~

Chapter II

.

Taking the bus back to their dorm, Yoongi couldn't tear his eyes away from the dark view of the window just like he did during his way back on the train. Though one of his hand felt warmer since Jimin's baby hand was holding it all the time. A few minutes ago, Jimin arrived at the station to pick Yoongi up. Yoongi told him not to tell the others since he don't want to make any more of the members worried about him as he was too tired to explain why he was crying when he pick up the phone from Jimin. Yoongi closed his puffy eyes, hoping that when they arrived at the dorm, his eyes wont be as swollen as it is now.

'I'll just tell them I'm tired and sleep alot if they ask whats wrong with my eyes later..' Yoongi thought to himself. Jimin decided not to ask anything and let the silence engulfed both of them during their way back to the dorm. Once in a while, Jimin would steal glances to the older male beside him, worrily. He sighed in relieved as he saw Yoongi fell asleep with his head lean on the window. Jimin really doesn't want to interupt his sleeping hyung, but their stop will be here soon. With a gentle voice, Jimin call out Yoongi's name and the said hyung fluttering his eyes open.

"We're here.." Jimin said with a smile on his lips as his hyung seems to still in a half awake state and yawned, still holding his baby hand. Yoongi just nodded and take his bag with him, all the while not letting Jimin's hand go only when he wrapped his backpack on his back. Though its rather late, the rest of the member still awake and welcome their beloved rapper home.

Yoongi smiled and unconsciously slipped on his chameleon mode where he pretend everything is alright and coinvince the others that little escape was the answer of his recent behavior. Of course Taehyung, Jungkook and Hoseok felt relieved, Namjoon and Seokjin also felt a bit of relieved, except for Jimin. He's the only person who knew how broken Yoongi felt even after his trip back home. Jimin tried to play along and help covering Yoongi's stories when he felt his hyung could not keep up with the other member's questions and words.

"Jin-hyung.. Can we trade room for a while?" Jimin requested the oldest member which also Yoongi's current roommate to make sure that Yoongi didn't have to hide everything even in his own bedroom.

"Well yeah, sure.." Seokjin agreed but he still feel rather odd to the sudden request and received a muttered thank you before he decided to take a shot.

"Jim.."

"Yeah?" Seokjin wanted to ask if Yoongi actually already feel better or feel worse since he could feel the odd vibe from his roommate while they were talking in the living room when he arrived at their dorm, but he stopped himself. There will be time when Yoongi will tell everything, and now is not that time. His dongsaeng still need some time and space.

"Um, nevermind. I'll use my pillow and blanket so you get yours to my room." Jimin just smiled and nodded before bolting his way to take his blanket and his pillow.

Meanwhile, Yoongi already in his bed. After excusing himself from the other members using 'exhausted from the trip' excuse, he is now once again in his comfort zone. He was alone in his bedroom and somehow find a little bit of peace after he 'take off' his social mask. He changed his clothes and quickly hide under his blanket once more, where he feel safe.

Just when Yoongi almost fell asleep, his bedroom door opened. Though Yoongi still pretend he was already asleep. He could hear Jimin's and Jin's voice and it seems like they trade room for now. Yoongi thought Jimin must have scared he might do something he once tried at the station again. And Yoongi somehow glad his dongsaeng caught his 'alarm' that he might not be able to put up a play in front of Seokjin and pretend nothing is wrong any longer.

The room become quiet once more when the room exchange is done. Yoongi peek out from his cocoon and saw Jimin still awake in Seokjin's bed, trying to get some sleep while turning off his cellphone.

"Jimin..?" a quiet call make Jimin's eyes fluttered open. It was Yoongi. Jimin then decided to sit back up and face his body towards the cocoon on the other bed.

"Yeah, hyung? You can't sleep?" Yoongi only hum to answer Jimin's questions.

"What can I do to help you?" Yoongi thought for a while to answer the offer of his dongsaeng.

"Can I borrow your hand again..?" Jimin smiled and decided to walk over to Yoongi's bedside before sitting down next to it and offer one of his hand. Yoongi, like a scared and lost kitten, reach out to hold Jimin's hand once more. It feels safe and it feels as if Yoongi could hang on this hand for his dear life. He thought as long as Jimin's hand is here, he wouldn't have to worry that he will be left behind by himself.

"Thank you.." Yoongi muttered before closing his eyes, feeling much better with Jimin's hand on his. His dongsaeng only smiled at the gesture but also worried. Since he couldn't leave Yoongi's side yet, he decided to look up on the internet with his free hand using his cellphone about what happened to his beloved hyung by searching the symptomps that Yoongi showed for the last few weeks.

The result of the search engine made Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. The word that clearly define all the symptomps that Yoongi been through, is depression. Jimin open up most of the result link on the search engine to try and understand more about this mood disorder.

"The episodes must last more than two weeks.. It might reoccur in the future.. Suicidal thoughts.. Worse depression could lead into.. Death.." Jimin look up from his phone and lean his head back to the drawer next to Yoongi's bed. He turned his head to look at his hyung, which currently sleeping in peace, with sad eyes. Is it because he work too hard? Is it because of what the other members do to him? Is it because he's lack of holiday or lack of rest? Is it family matters? Jimin could not guess the reason why his beloved hyung could be depressed. There must be a trigger somehow that makes Yoongi couldn't stop thinking and his overthinking brought him closer to the edge.

Jimin decided to continue reading a little bit more using his search engine. He try to find a way to make his hyung feel better and as comfortable as possible. He read some therapy and some links that said depression could happened to anyone and it has something to do with the brain's imbalance substance and that depression could be better if it was treated right using the right medicine to bring back the balance of the substance in the brain. It is also the reason why Yoongi couldn't control it. Depression is not a choice.

Hello! I'm back!

I should have type up chapter 3 of my thesis but here I am.. HAHA Oh God, I feel sorry for my thesis partner but I can't help it _ (_ ;w;)_

 **MinJiSu** thank you for your review! :"D I hope you will be happy with the second chapter. Oh God I'm sorry I can't type longer than a thousand words. ;; Wish I could type up some more :"D Thank you for reading!

Trivia : I got depression some times ago and I didn't treat it well so it grows into Borderline Personality Disorder. I'm still trying to keep up with my depression as well. So if I somehow late in updating the fic, I apologize beforehand :")


	3. The Changes

_**Living With Depression**_

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

The song lyric belong to Adrisaurus, check on her YouTube channel!

The song title "Rose's Farewell"

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Chapter III

.

All is well. At least it seems like all is well. Yoongi's sleeping schedule slowly return to normal as well as his own mind. That is until his own birthday. Just like the rest of the members' birthday surprise, Yoongi is the only one unaware of the plan. The other members and the staffs were thinking to create another 'discussion' session with their PD to prank Yoongi. Everyone agrees and thought it will be a good idea and worth a try even if they already did it to Namjoon and Jungkook earlier. Jimin, however, silently disagree and terrified. What if that prank backfired and throw Yoongi back to his unbalance state?

The D-day finally come and after some dance practice, the plan is executed. Bang PD called Yoongi to meet him in his room along with Namjoon and Jimin while the rest is waiting outside.

"I read your recent lyrics. It almost have the same feeling to it, even similar words. Why?" the PD begin his questioning and Yoongi's thoughts turned noisy like a broken bee's hive. Trying to find a word to answer the PD's question but to no avail. Yoongi just sit there, looking down at the floor and trying his best to remember which songs have similar words and feelings?

"Is it because of you getting called genius recently that that praise get ahead of you? So you just lacking off and simply write things without think it through?" Yoongi still silent even after another questions from the PD.

"I never.. That.." Yoongi fell silent once more even when his thoughts ridden with words he cannot verbalize. He wanted to defend himself, but he don't know how. His eyes look dead and Namjoon could feel once more that Yoongi is just simply there. Simply exist, but not alive. Yoongi's indescribable expression scares Jimin, and Namjoon notice this. The man in question still look as blank and empty, although he tried his best to keep his infamous poker face.

"If you no longer can make anything different just pass your task on making the lyrics to other member." Is the final blow from the PD. And Yoongi's answer silence the three men in the room.

"I understand. I will resign if it's for the best of the team. I'm sorry I can't give anything worth it up until now" and Yoongi walk out of the room even before their PD could finish his speech. Jimin stood up as fast, trying to stop Yoongi from leaving the room and ready to spill out the surprise just when the door opened and a cake, as well as the rest of the team and staffs welcome him with a 'happy birthday!'

Yoongi look rather blank and not surprised at all. In fact, he doesn't even look like he's alive. But in a split second, Yoongi smiled and laugh, pretend to curse everyone and being happy about it while thanking everyone involved in this surprise. Namjoon, who notice how scared Jimin's expression was back when Yoongi head for the door. decided to ask about Yoongi later to him.

Only Jimin and Namjoon could feel how odd Yoongi's smile and laughter is. Jimin knew it was a bad idea from the beginning, knowing that Yoongi's mental state is still fragile and unstable. While Namjoon realize it when he saw how serious, sad and guilty Yoongi's expression is when the PD question him earlier. Namjoon could feel that Yoongi is dead serious in resigning from the team if the questions keep on going.

"Am I really not good enough.." Yoongi whispered the night after the surprise, and Jimin could feel his voice trembles. Jimin walk toward his bed and sit next to the roll of blanket with Yoongi inside, trying to soothe his troubled hyung.

"No no.. Of course not.. You're way much better than just good, hyung.." a pair of hands reach out from inside the blanket and capture one of Jimin's hand. It has been a habit since the day Yoongi return home from his own home. Its one of the thing that could calm him down and having Jimin's hand on his make him feel less alone and his mind finally rest and being less chaotic.

"Thanks, Jim.." Yoongi muttered, closing his eyes as he trying to get some sleep. Jimin smile at the small gesture. He was rather happy when he know he could help Yoongi even just by lending his hand literally.

"Jalja yo, hyungie.." Jimin gently rub his thumb over Yoongi's hand and return to his bed when his hyung already drift off to dreamland. It was a day off the next day and yoongi still deep in his sleep. Taehyung, Jungkook and Hoseok ask Jimin to join them buying some groceries. Jimin left a note on Yoongi's desk before joining his other team mates.

Just a few hours after Jimin left, Yoongi wake up alone in his shared bedroom. After reading the note from Jimin, Yoongi decided to take his notebook and try writing up some lyrics in order to prove Jimin's words about him last night. Even when headache and sleepiness still lingers in Yoongi's body, he forced himself to think and to write. His efforts must come to a stop since he's been trying countless time and he could only manage to write half way through the lyric.

Ripped off pages and scrumpled up papers begin piling up in his desk once more. The more Yoongi tried, the more desperate he became when he couldn't make any progress on his lyrics even just for one single word. Yoongi finally give up, with a sharp sighs he throw his notebook away and started scribling things down on a paper instead. With his head on the desk, his hand move on top of a white sheet of paper, writing 'Am I not good enough?' and 'I'm not good enough, I never will' and so on and so on until Yoongi couldn't resist his heavy and teary eyes and finally fall back asleep on his desk.

Seokjin, as usual, was in charge of making the meal for the rest of the members. He remember that Yoongi was skipping his breakfast and probably still sleeping right now.

"Namjoonie, can you wake him up for me? He skipped his breakfast so he must not skip his lunch as well.." Seokjin asked Namjoon which currently on his phone and sitting not far from the kitchen.

"Alright" Namjoon stood up and decided to visit Yoongi in his bedroom. He knocked once, twice and when he didn't get any answer, he believe Yoongi was still in his dreamland. And when Namjoon open the bedroom door, his guess was right. The thing that surprise him are Yoongi asleep on his desk, and his desk filled with crumpled up papers and ripped off pages.

"Yoongi-ah?" Namjoon called, but the sleeping granpa give no response. Namjoon decided to get inside the bedroom and a ripped page take on his interest. He took the paper and read the lyric written inside.

 _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me_ _  
_ _I could do about anything_ _  
_ _I could even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you act_ _  
_ _Wondering when I'm coming back_ _  
_ _I could do about anything_ _  
_ _I could even learn how to love like you_

 _If I could have stayed to be everything you thought of me_ _  
_ _Could have done about anything_ _  
_ _But I think I learned how to love like you_

Namjoon was surprised at how well the words were arranged into a beautiful sentence but he frowned when he notice the end of the page was ripped bruttally, probably using a pen since black ink marks covered the torned page as well. Namjoon decided to keep the torned page and put it on his pocket.

'Does PD's words really get to him..?' Namjoon thought to himself and the paper beneath Yoongi's head somehow confirm his thoughts. Namjoon sighed sadly at the sight, he patted Yoongi's shoulder in order to wake him up.

"Yoongi-ah, wake up. You should eat your lunch since you've skipped breakfast." Namjoon talk gently. The sleeping beauty slowly opened his eyes and when he realize Namjoon was in the room, he swiftly crumpled the paper beneath him and throw it to the bin like the rest of the torned pages.

"Uh.. Okay.. Thanks.. I'll clean this mess, don't worry.." Yoongi yawned and gather the papers into one big pile in the middle of the desk. He showed his gummy smile as if he's caught guilty by Namjoon and saying 'sorry' for too many times.

"Come on, let's have something to eat." Yoongi pull Namjoon's hand and walk out of the bedroom. Namjoon, still processing everything that he saw earlier, just smile, nodded and let Yoongi lead the way without saying another word.

When the food settled on the table, Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook return from the market. Yoongi and Namjoon already taking a seat on the dining table, as well as Seokjin after placing the last menu of today's lunch.

"Hyungie, look what I won at the market today!" Jimin chirped as he offer Yoongi a small carton box, probably with the size of 21cm x 21cm.

"What is it?" Yoongi asked curiously. Jimin offered the carton box to Yoongi's lap so he could check on it himself. When he open the box, Yoongi couldn't hide his smile as he saw a plushie of his favorite Kumamon inside the box.

"Ige mwoya?" Yoongi's smile widen as he pick up the plushie from the box. Its just an ordinary Kumamon plushie, but knowing Jimin remember what he likes make him feel warm inside.

"You don't know what it is? Its a plushie, hyung~" Taehyung commented and Yoongi playfully slapped Taehyung's cheek.

"Ya! I know that, but why did you give it to me? I'm not a kid, you know.." Jimin giving his best to fake a frown and sit next to Yoongi.

"Well since you're not a kid, I'll take it back" Jimin, still with his fake frown, trying to take the plushie from Yoongi's hand, only to receive a slap on his hand instead.

"No. You already give me this. Its mine now." And the rest of the members only laugh at Yoongi and Jimin's interaction with each other. If they were a couple, they will surely be the weirdest couple on earth.

"Thanks Jim.." Yoongi muttered as he held his new plushie close and not even look at Jimin's direction when he show his gratitude toward his favorite dongsaeng. Jimin smiled and feel happy he could make Yoongi smile.

"No prob, hyung.." Namjoon, who silently taking attention to both Yoongi and Jimin, having a smile on his own lips. He believe Jimin could help Yoongi return to his normal state. And in order to help him do that, Namjoon thought he need to know what exactly going through the mind of Min Yoongi.

* * *

Hello hello!

I'm finally back for chapter III! :'D

Here's the link to the song : watch?v=bEF8qK_qwTM

Today is my first day at work so update might be even more late than this. I still haven't reach 2k words omg I'm so sorry orz

I'll try to finish chapter II for 'You' as well and hopefully I could update it tomorrow, probably using my office's wifi help. LMAO

Thank you for reading so far! Ilysm! XD

Still waiting for your reviews though.. ;; I don't know if you guys like the story or not :")

-Ches Anderson-


End file.
